Akio Ogino
|status=Alive |haircolor=Brown |eyecolor=Brown |appearance=Spirited Away |role=m |voiceactorjp=Takashi Naito |voiceactordis=Michael Chiklis }} '''Akīchirō Ogino' is a employee of a construction copmpany,The Art of Spirited Away, page 56 father to Chihiro Ogino and husband to Ichiyūko Ogino. He is seen in the Studio Ghibli film Spirited Away. He is also named Akio for short. Physical Appearance Akiichirō has lightly tanned skin, short, brown hair and small, dark-colored eyes. Compared to other characters in the series, Akiichirō has a very bulky figure, though more of his bulk is attributed to body fat as opposed to muscle. He also grows a very slightly accentuated moustache on his upper lip. Personality While his personality is never fully elaborated on in the film, it is shown in the introduction to the film that he is extremely overconfident and brave, driving his car through an undeveloped footpath in Tochinoki after missing a turn. His curiosity, love for adventure and general carelessness first lands him and his family at the Red gate, the entrance of the Spirit Realm and subsequently places him under a curse. Plot He is first seen driving a car to his new home. Unfamiliar with the roads there, he misses a turn and compensates by driving over a footpath in hopes to eventually reach his new house. He nearly drives the car into a stone statue and revels in the architectural beauty of the Red Gate. Curiosity piqued, he then takes Ichiyūko Ogino and Chihiro Ogino through the tunnel, unwittingly stepping into the Spirit Realm. Akīchirō Ogino is later seen picking up a scent of food and, with wife and daughter in tow, finds a whole street of unoccupied food stalls. Thinking that all expenses would be paid for (due to his owning of credit cards), Akiichirou and Ichiyuuko begin to stuff themselves with food meant for spirits and immediately fall under a curse that prevents them from stopping. He is then seen at sunset where his consumption of the food has transformed him and his wife into large pigs. Whipped by angry spirit stall owners for eating so much food, He consequently forgets his previous life as a human. He is next seen sleeping alongside his transformed wife (as pigs) in the pigpen, completely forgetting that he was once a human and ignoring Chihiro's calling. He is not seen until the end of the movie where he and his wife are waiting for Chihiro by the Red Tunnel entrance, forgetting about their experience as pigs after the dispelling of their curse. Completely unaware of how much time has passed, he exclaims at how dusty and dirty the car has become, and dismisses the mess as a prank as the film ends. Symbolism Even he and his wife are turn into pigs they continue to eat. Hayao Miyazaki shows peoples are nonsensitive of their surroundings; continuing their destructive way. Akiichirou and his wife cause trouble for their child Chihiro, who has now to save them.BBC interview with Hayao Miyazaki, Jonathan Ross, BBC documentary Japanorama, show from 2002 Gallery Chihiro and parents in car.jpg Akichiro drives.jpg Akīchirō Ogino and Ichihiro Ogino and Chihiro.jpg Chihiro sees parents transformed the pig.png References ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:荻野明夫 de:Akio Ogino Category:Spirited Away characters Category:Humans Category:Adults